The present invention relates to a fast freezing system comprising a fan for blowing cold air toward a compartment in which a food item is placed. The present invention relates as well to a refrigeration appliance, particularly a no frost freezer, where the above fast freezing system is installed.
Fast freezing or quick freezing is well known in the art of refrigerators, and it is a process in which cold air downstream an evaporator (usually a finned one) if somehow forced by a fan to flow around a food to be frozen.
A large number of known quick freezer/shock freezer systems have an entire compartment dedicated to perform multiple food preservation processes such as shock freeze. Given the fact that today a large number of people buy frozen meats from the super markets, that are about 3 cm thick and about 8-12 cm in length, and the current systems available on the market that are between 10-20 liters of volume, there is a lot of wasted open space that needs to be cooled prior to cool the food items. Due to the larger size of the compartment and the smaller size of the food item (typically meat), the time to shock freeze any food item may be unduly long, creating also problem of good conservation (it is well known that the shorter is the freezing time, the longer will be the time in which the frozen food can be stored in the freezer. While this freezing time increases, the system in itself is not very efficient and there is a lot of wasted energy as well.